This is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 854,485, filed Apr. 22, 1986, now abandoned.
The present invention relates generally to a multiple spindle winding machine for electric coils. The machine includes a winding station and a conveyor belt having positioned thereon a plurality of workpiece carriers that are guided along a linear path past the winding station and a processing station.
A multiple spindle winding machine of the general type described above is described in German Patent DE P 23 63 626. The processing stations of this multiple spindle winding machine are arranged in two working planes in an over-under relationship along the direction of travel of the conveyor belt. The workpiece holding fixtures are equipped with friction coatings for holding onto the conveyor belt, particularly during the return path of the conveyor, while a corresponding frictional surface is provided on the conveyor belt. In the case of simultaneous delivery to the winding stations of, e.g., 12 coils held in workpiece holding fixtures, a certain amount of time loss in handling the coils is unavoidable, and the controlled removal of winding wire residues produced by the connection of the coil ends with the connecting pieces of the coils is not possible.